bloody_crossfandomcom-20200214-history
Brass
Brass '''is an unknown antagonist of Bloody Cross and a full blooded demon. Appearance Brass is a fairly tall man, with a strange face as black as night, and a long, white top hat. Personality Brass is shown having a very standard demon personality, being very cruel and uncaring about anyone around him accept for himself, only wishing to further his own goals and desires, whatever they may be. History Nothing is known about Brass's history. Plot Brass is first seen pulling up to some unknown building in a black car. He admits to himself that he's actually trying to lead those angels to his whereabouts, that he wants them to find him, and that he has a feeling that tonight's going to be a good night. He says he can't wait to devour them, because he loves the taste of angel meat, and can't decide between the males or females. Although he did it at an unknown time, Hinata notes that there's lots of Angel bones, probably form Angels that were eaten by Brass. The two of them are then largely surprised by the arrival of Brass, who criticizes them for criticizing him about his "cute possessions" as he puts it, after he invited them to that building. When Brass says he'll make them his food as compensation, Hinata responds by saying that he too must atone for his sins for being a man eater. Tsukimiya and Brass then begin a short battle, involving Brass summoning dead skeletons back to life to fight for him, and Tsukimiya drawing her sword and using it against him in combat. When it looks like Brass is about to get the upper hand int he fight, Tsukimiya turns the tables on him by using her blood that he spills to fight him, causing serious damage to him. The battle led up to Brass launching a finishing blow to Tsukimiya, but Hinata jumping in to take the blow to save her, at the dangerous risk of his own life. What he really did, however, was launch a double body spell, creating two of himself, so he could save Tsukimiya and still live himself. In the end, Tsukimiya uses her blood control to rip Brass apart, finally killing him. Abilities '''Spell Casting: Being a full fledged demon, Brass is shown to being very capable of casting magical spells. *'Danse': Danse, also known as Dance, is a technique used by the full blooded demon Brass. When activated, he's able to tie up his desired target using extremely thin, almost completely non visible strings or wires to temporarily restrain them. He uses this technique against Tsukimiya to temporarily restrain her. It doesn't appear, however, to be very strong or durable, as Tsukimiya was easily able to break out of it a few seconds after it initially restrained her. Quotes *(Through his dummy, to Tsukimiya) "Is it really OK to drink demon blood with that body given by God.....ANGEL!?" *(Through his dummy, to Tsukimiya) "I see, I heard the rumors. So you're the half angel half vampire hybrid. Neither angel nor demon, but a filthy half blood. Through my eyes, Lord Brass now knows of your existence. How unfortunate to have such a curse." Trivia Category:Antagonist Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampires/Demons